


Relaxation

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: Adaar finds Josie bent over the War Table thinking.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt.

Josephine was bent over the War Table.

Not in an obscene way – she was leaning forward more than usual though. Her arms and elbows were on the map, her head in her hands. He moved towards her, smiling, eyes on her behind the entire time.

“Inquisitor,” she said, not standing up straight. Kaaras sighed.

“Ambassador,” he replied, remaining behind her slightly. When she still didn’t rise he ran a large hand down her back, over the silk of her dress.

“Kaaras,” she breathed.

“What’s wrong Josephine?” he asked.

“Just thinking is all,” she muttered. He looked over her shoulder but couldn’t tell what she was looking at. If anything.

“You need to relax my darling,” he told her, hand stroking down her back once more his hand settling on her rear. He gave it a little squeeze and she jumped in surprise.

“I do not think that will help me relax.”

“Not just that,” he said, voice low and soft in her head. She shuddered and he urged her back over the table, further down this time. “Stay right there.”

“My lord,” she breathed. “Kaaras.”

“Don’t move.”

He had gotten good at stripping his golden ambassador, untying the sash and flicking open the little buttons with ease even with his thick fingers. Her breathing hitched as his hands finally came in contact with bare skin.

“We can’t,” she said, “not here.”

“Want me to stop?” he asked, his hand sliding up between her thighs until he could feel the heat of her body but not actually touch her. Another shuddering breath escaped her.

“No,” she whispered and he smiled.

He stepped back then, locking the door and stripping himself of his breeches and boots, dumping his smallclothes onto the pile. He wasn’t quite hard but getting there, stroking himself slowly as he pressed between Josephine’s legs once more. This time he pressed up into the gathering slick, one finger running between her lips and up to her clit. She moved against him, rising and turning but he pressed his other hand to the small of her back to push her back down onto the table.

“I said don’t move.”

“Oh Maker.”

He kept his hand there, forsaking his erection, for the time being, the visual of his pretty Ambassador half naked and bent over a table more than enough to get him going for now. He started a slow rhythm over her wet centre, up through her slit and bumping her clit each time. She moaned as he did so, gasped whenever he connected with her clit.

“I’m going to fuck you Josie darling,” he said, leaning over her to say the words low in her ear. His entire body covered her smaller one and he loved the power it gave him over her. He suspected Josephine did too but it wasn’t something they had explored. Yet. “I’m going to fuck you over the war table, just like this and you’re going to love it. And every meeting we have in here you’ll remember just how hard I made you come.”

A little noise escaped her and she started to struggle against him.

“But I can’t stop if you want. If you don’t want me to slide into you so deep I make you see stars.”

“No, no,” she said, stilling for a moment and letting his hand push her flat onto the table.

He smiled then, kissing the shell of her ear before pulling back and pressing two fingers into her body, fast and hard. She squealed, his favourite noise and he did it again, then with three fingers just to hear that surprised noise.

He pulled away, not able to wait any longer; grabbing his erection he lined himself up and pushed himself into her tight body. She squealed again, and he thrust all the way in with all his strength and she cried out. Kaaras waited to see if there was any pain – he usually prepared her more than this – but she didn’t tell him to stop, or try and pull away.

Instead, she pushed back with a groan.

“Please,” she whimpered and with a hand on his hip and the other pressing down between her shoulder blades he started to move.

Hard and fast and with no build up.

Josephine let him, let him hold her down and fuck her.  Her head was turned to the side, a cheek pressed into the hardwood and hair in disarray. Her breasts squashed against it, her hips crashing into it with every thrust.

He took her.

This wasn’t their usual fare, and he found her tighter and wetter than ever and his little golden woman had been holding out on him.

“Fuck, Josie,” he groaned as her body clenched and unclenched around him.

She didn’t reply, couldn’t get anything past the harsh breaths and grunts as he forced her further into the table with each crushing thrust of his hips into her. His erection hard and deep and _fuck._ He grabbed both hips so he could move faster, a little harder and she squealed again. He couldn’t think beyond the feel of him ramming home inside of her willing little body.

“More,” she whimpered and Kaaras wasn’t sure he had any more to give but he dug his fingers into her hips, the claws ripping through the soft material there and put everything he had into her. Every inch of her cock and every bit of energy until she came screaming beneath him.

She stiffened and Kaaras faltered for a moment, his hips stuttering as his body gripped him tight his own orgasm upon him hard and fast. He gave into it, into her as he always did and growled, pounding into her body with a few last thrusts until he too was coming.

He howled.

He howled and Josephine screamed again and he knew Skyhold must’ve heard them. The door was locked but most of the War Room’s windows were still broken and he didn’t care. Not as he kept thrusting into her, seed shooting hot into her body until he collapsed on top of her.

They lay there for a while, the bulk of him crushing  Josephine again until she started to whimper and he lifted himself up and out of her body. She took a deep shuddering breath and tried to push herself up as well. Her arms failed her though and she slumped back onto the table. Kaaras slid his arms under her bare stomach and lifted her into his arms. He turned her around and sat her up on the table. She looked up at him, eyes unfocused, cheeks flushed, still breathing hard.

“Are you well?” he asked, when she didn’t speak, cupping her cheek in one large hand.

She leant into the touch for a moment, body shuddering and he panicked for a moment until he heard it.

A giggle.

Followed by another until she was shaking with laughter and he couldn’t help but smile with her. When she finally calmed she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Help me dress,” she said finally. “And I am more than fine,” she added. “As long as we can do that again?”

“Now?”

Another giggle and he chuckled, but she didn’t quite realise the shorter refractory periods Qunari had over humans.

Yet.

“Later,” she said, as he helped her back into her clothes, “ for now I must get back to work. This was diverting enough.”

“Whatever you want my love.”

She smiled at him, slipping off the table and onto her feet. She kissed him quickly.

“I will see you after the evening meal,” she told him.

“Of course. But first. Before, what were you thinking about? ” he asked. “You are well yes?”

“I am fine Kaaras. And, I will tell you all after the evening meal,” she said, one of her rare grins gracing her features. “And I am certainly more relaxed now.”


End file.
